Showtalia
by PartyGirl38
Summary: Join your favourite Hetalia characters in America's brand new television show, Showtalia! America hosts, with you as the audience, ask questions, play truth or dare, request a scene, everything is explained in the story. Bring on the flames, I have smores. THIS MIGHT CONTAIN YAOI! If your riding the short bus, that means boyxboy!
1. Pilot

A/N: Hey~ this is my first story, I hope you enjoy it!

"Yo dude! America here, since I'm so totally awesome, I convinced the other nations to join me on my new show!"

America's national anthem rang in the background as the superpower gave his announcement.

"Alright, this here is Germany!" America motioned to the German sitting at the end of the table facing the audience. A simple grunt was all he said.

"Okay… Next is Italy!" Italy jumped up and waved, looking just as bubbly and carefree as ever.

"This is my man Japan, right bro?" The loud man asked.

"I agree with everything America says." An expressionless voice stated.

"You know it! This is China, and the big scary guy next to him is Russia! Beside that is… An empty chair?" America stared at the chair, before turning around to talk to the stage hand.

"U-u, America? This seat isn't empty… I'm right here." A soft voice called out.

"Huh? Oh. OH! This is my little brother, Canada!" America laughed.

"America we're the same age…"

"-and beside him is Prussia- wait I didn't invite you!" The American snapped at the uninvited guest.

"Yeah vell the AWESOME PRUSSIA vill make your show even awesomer! So you better let me stay, vait I'm not even gonna ask, the awesome me IS staying!" Prussia yelled back.

"I'll deal with you later, next to him-" "IM AWESOME" "- is France, and the pouting guy drinking tea is England."

"Hey! I'm not pouting." England barked.

"Ha ha ha ha, what ever you said Iggy! Ha ha ha ha!" America laughed his' hero laugh'

"Alright! Let's get this party started! Send us a message now!"

A/N

This most type of story has been done before, many times, but, I wanted my turn! As you've noticed America is the host for his new show. Alright here are some things (I'll probably add more later lol! Don't get discouraged to do another idea if this isn't on the list)

- request another host for a chapter

- send a letter/ truth or dare (see below)/ question/ head canon (see below)

- request a pairing

- request a character in a chapter (as in Sweden guest appearance, more than one can come But less that 5!)

- request your OC is in a chapter (see below)

- request a scene (see below)

- request a character to be OOC (for a chapter, Canada being badass instead of quiet)

- do something of your own! I'm always up for something new, just please explain what your idea is!

**_Truth or Dare_**

So for truth or dare basically *PLEASE FIRST STATE THIS IS A TRUTH OR DARE*

For truth or dare all you are doing is asking, truth or dare, but please give a truth AND dare, then I'll decide on which the character is most likely (or just easier for me to incorporate) to choose. If you can only think of a truth/ dare, that is fine.

EX. _TRUTH OR DARE: Truth: Who was your first kiss? Dare: hug everyone in the group._

**_Head Cannon_**

A head cannon is if you give a sentence (or more) and see how the character reacts. If you still have any questions please come ask me!

EX. _" Italy may act weak, but he would easily put a bullet in someone's head if they were to hurt the wrong person_

_The room turned towards Italy, his face was flushed and he was oddly quiet._

_"I-Italy? Is this true?" Germany asked, honestly dumbfounded._

_"… No one will hurt my friends…" Italy murmured._

_The room fell silent._

**_OC For A Chapter_**

Basically, tell me the name of your OC, how they act, give me a basic outline of how they look, boy girl, what country they represent/ is from. Why they are there, anyone who doesn't like OCs, don't worry I only choose an OC once in a while, also if the OC isn't explain properly I won't even bother, it is not MY character, if I portray them wrong, I'm sorry but I cannot write about a character I know next to nothing about, sorry ahead of time if I do get something wrong!

EX:_ I would like to add my character _ , _ is female, she has long brown hair, about shoulder length, she has bangs that go over her eyes if she moves her head, she always tries to keep them back but it doesn't seem to work, she has green eyes, a close shade to Englands. She has a shy personality and blushes when even someone looks her way, regardless of age/ gender. She has the hugest crush on Prussia, and the one time he noticed her bangs in her face he gave her a clip, _ still treasures it. _ doesn't say much, but she will if she needs to. _

Maybe more detail about your OC, but I will try to do my best!

**_A Scene_**

If you REALLY REALLY REALLY want something to happen, but it never happens, as in China's ponytail breaks and Russia has a spare one, so he gives it to China but China has to give something in return, as in a kiss.

Or something else (it doesn't have to be romantic, but come one, WHY NOT SHOW YOUR PRIDE AND SHIP THE HECK OUT OF A PAIR?) like that then please tell me, and somewhat describe what you want to happen, thank you 3

*AGAIN IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE TELL ME! I'LL TRY AND HELP EXPLAIN*

I'm going to admit now, I'm not much of a France or Hungary *a thousand fangirls pelt me with stones x_x* **BUT** that does **NOT** mein I'm going to ignore a request just because of my personal preference. Even if I honestly dislike Franada, PruHun, FrUk and all those, I will do a request (BUT I BETTER GET COOKIES!) I might be a little more subtle about the pairing (SO YOU BETTER READ INBETWEEN THE LINES) then if the request was between one of my favorite shipping pairs/OTP(s)

That's all for now! I hope you enjoy the story, 'cuz I always want to hear back from yall~! Keep sending those requests~!

-PG38


	2. Episode Deux (Two)

"Yo! America here with some awesome news! We got out first two letters! The first one comes from Pachimew, they wrote;

'America's obliviousness is a facade- he's actually a genius and there's nothing he can't build. Also, can I glomp Canada?'" The American said, looking a bit more nervous than he previously did...

"Ah Hahaha.. Uh.. It's not a façade… But I CAN build anything! I'm the hero after all!"

Starting off a little shaky, America quickly began laughing his 'hero laugh', and acting like a complete clown again.

"If Canada is cool with it, you can totally glomp him… Wait… CANADA? Where'd –"

"I'm right here…"

"-go? OH! Well are you?"

"…" Canada blushed before walking off to go retrieve Pachimew.

"Canada! While your gone get me- verdammt, he left already." Prussia swore going back to slouching in his chair.

"Oui, oh honhonhonhon, I think he is~ Amerique! Let me read the next one!" France chirped.

"Alright! Here you go France!" America agreed before handing the paper to France.

"This one comes from Finally22 who wrote;

'*evil insane eye twitch* Well, hello there...  
I'll be here often, and you'll each get a turn  
But I'm going to start with Japan... May the odds be in your favor.

1. Truth or dare '" France stopped to look at Japan.

"I sharr (shall) go with dare." The Japanese man stated, feeling a little bold, but his voice still sounded almost emotionless.

"'Hehehe... I dare you to walk in that closet over there...'"

"Um-"

"You dare question the fan? GET IN THE DAMN CLOSET!" France yelled, picked Japan up, and threw him in the closet! He locked the door as instructed by the fan.

"'You see boys, I owed Greece some money and I'm poor so we decided on a deal… Oh by the way! Greece is-*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEP*

'evil insane smile' I'll take my leave now, I gave the key to Hungary, who set up hidden cameras in there. I'll be back, next time it will be someone else's turn!' ONHONHONHONHONHONHON~! Japan! I hope you like your time in there with Greece!"

France wailed, before going off into his own perverted world.

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! As much as the women would like to hear this! My boss only allowed me to have the show at a T rating! Anything else will be cut out!" America ranted, even though a slight part of him wanted to know what happens…

"U-um, I don't know what I missed but Papa is laughing with a creepy smile, while America is ranting to the rest of the cast… I guess Japan isn't here, wonder where he went…? Oh I better announce we are back! I'm back! I brought Pachimew! Uh, Hello?" Canada walked into the room, followed by his guest.

"Who?" Kumajiro asked, he already had forgotten his master's name.

"Canada! Oh Pachimew, hate to ask but do you mind telling them we're back, they don't seem to hear me… Or see for that matter…" Matthew said, feeling slightly offended they already forgot he was on the show.

"HEY! Listen up! We're back~ alright, NOW I can glomp Matthew~! Reeeady…. Set…. Glomp!" Smiling at the Canadian, Pachimew prepared herself (please correct me if Im wrong!) to tackle Canada over.

"M-Maple!"

THUMP

"Ha ha ha! Let's do that again!" The girl laughed

"You! Get off of my Birdie!" Prussia fumed, glaring daggers at the girl.

"'My Birdie'…?" Canada repeated, staring at the Prussian, looking confused, with a hint of hope.

-Ding-

"Aww, that's all we have time for today, but I hope you join me, and well these guys, next time! Good bye~" America cut in, his MaruKaite Chikyuu playing in the background

A/N: Pachimew actually told me one other thing in her/his message 'Actually, Canada's older by 3 days. 1st of July- Canada day - 4th of July- Independence day. Got that?'

I actually knew this lol, I do live in Canada, and of course I knew America's B-day too, I just don't think in the anime or manga they specify the difference in age, for what I've read most people say America and Canada are the same age, but if you want me to change it I can :3 I don't mind, it's not like it changes much about the story, either way America will forget ;D.

Also, I would like to keep with story T rated, because it is my first fanfic, and I honestly have no clue how to write a lemon~. Unless one of you is gonna write it for me x3 lol.

Last thing before I end this A/N, I'm sorry for only two questions this chapter, but that's all the questions I got, tell me if I need to change anything!

-PG38


	3. Episode Drei (Three)

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! America is running late as usual, so I am going to host for today. Starting off or show, I am going to read some 'headcanons' – what ever that is-

These messages come from-"England tried to say, in his right hand was tea and in his left was a stack of papers.

"TEA DRINKING BASTARD, You never introduced me!" An Italian voice shouted annoyance clear in his voice.

"Veh~ Fratello, please sit down!" Italy cried, trying to calm down his pissed off brother.

"Romano, sit down an-"England tried to speak once more but he never had good luck, so of course once more he was cut off.

"The hero is here! I'll help you!" America interrupted, oblivious to the death-glares being shot his way from a certain 'British Gentleman'.

"Yo dudes! Sorry for being so late, that's not cool of me. Anyways as you could probably tell, this is one of my bros, Romano! England give me the paper, Imma run this show!" The American laughed, he didn't care he was late, nothing really happened.

"Right, this one is from Livvykitty, her first 'headcanon' says;

'Romano has a fear of turtles.' So Romano… what are your thoughts?" America smirked, knowing full well he is terrified of turtles.

"After that fucking incident with Spain when I was at his café, those bastards will never be the same! There were hundreds of those damn things!" The Italian fumed, just remember made him pissed off all over again.

"Okay then… Next 'headcanon'! Ooh, this one's about me!

'America's an anime fanboy (all those anime conventions must count for something)!'

You bet your ass I am! Me and Japan always watch anime when I go over to his house!"

America said enthusiastically, joining Romano in his ranting spree, America's friendlier and didn't involve 'turtles being unforgivable bastards'.

"Git, it's 'Japan and I' not 'me and Japan', I am truly appalled at the state the English language is coming to! Do you not even remember basic grammar?" England scolded, almost joining the ranting party…

Pulling himself back together, America FINALLY read the next question.

"Yo Iggy! This one is for you!

'Everyone fears the day England makes good food.' OH MY GOD IT'S TRUE!"

America gasped, along with half of the room. It was true! The apocalypse would come if England actually managed to prepare something as delicious as France's cuisine.

"Ve, England would you like me to teach you how to cook?" Italy asked, he must want the world to end or is one of the most oblivious people in the world…

"Ita-chan! Do you not realize the world would end if England made edible food! That means the awesome me would cease to exist if that happened!" Prussia barked.

"The world may be a better place if you didn't exist-aru!" China yawned, bored of being on this show already.

"China, what if Prussia became one with me, that'd be fine, da?" Russia piped in, almost whispering a faint 'KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL'.

"I-I don't know-aru, I guess yes." China choked out, he disliked the way Russia was looking at him.

"Nations! We're off topic! Alright next and final 'headcanon' 'cuz we can't do this all day! Alright I'm going to combine this next one because it actually has to do with Germany (East, West) and sleeping;

Prussia wears pink boxers with Gilbirds on them. Germany sleeps with a Teddy.'

Whoa! What? Germany! Are you serious? I mean I can see Prussia wearing pink boxers with Gilbirds on them. But Germany and a Teddy Bear? That's fucked up the way I see you now dude!" The American blink taken aback by the sudden discovery.

Germany blushed slightly, he coughed awkwardly.

"I- I don't have a teddy bear! Why would you even think that?" Germany tried to stay calm and collected; he cannot let this conversation keep going to where it was bound to go.

Canada leaned over to Prussia, he smiled shyly.

"I hear you have 'Pink Gilbird covered boxers?" The Canadian blushed slightly, he wasn't used to insinuating conversations.

"Yeah, they're almost as awesome as me!" Prussia bragged, Canada let it go that it wasn't a good thing if his boxers were almost as awesome as himself.

"I bet they are…" That was the response the shy male decided on.

"Hey, Prussia?"  
Canada asked, his blush deepening slightly by the memory returning.

"What's up Birdie?" The Prussian turned his head back to look at the blonde.

"The other day… You called me yours… Remember..?" The Canadian stuttered slightly, this felt like a confession of love or something on those lines! He was simply asking a question, Though it did have to do with possessiveness…

"Well.. Uh you see the awesome me was-" Prussia was about to say.

"Potato Bastard has a Teddy Bear? I guess I shouldn't have been so scared of you! I have some blackmail now! I do have a mafia mode, ya know!" Romano jumped up interrupting Prussia and Canada's moment, he pointed at Germany he laughed, that bastard didn't seem so intimidating now that S. Italy knew about Germany's little secret.

Prussia and France were laughing about how cute he still is and how Germany still has the teddy bear from many years ago.

Japan was currently trying to calm down both Italys, feeling the mood was hastily growing violent….

Russia was explaining to China how he too had something dear to him, he really did treasure his scarf. A quick creepy smile and the conversation changed from light to 'I can think of a 101 ways to destroy that bear'.

America was rolling on the floor, while England chanted 'Baka!' over and over. There was a nearly invisible person standing next to England, 'it' looked almost exactly like America.

Germany stood abruptly, his patience finally being snapped. He glared daggers at the other nations (with an exception of Japan and Italy) before pulling out his favourite handgun, the Luger P08 pistol.

"I want to know where this girl lives!" The German fumed, he wasn't usually trigger happy, but pulling the trigger right between this person's eyes seemed like a REALLY good idea right now!

"V-ve! Germany sit down don't do anything you'll regret!" Italy cried.

"Japan! Come help me settle Germany down!" The Italian pleaded, trying to get the Japanese nation next to him to help. Italy was never good with words, this was not an exception.

"I won't do anything I'll regret, and I definitely will not regret this!" The peeved German said.

"Dude just calm down, that was the last 'headcanon' anyways. Sit down, and I'll read another question."

Once everyone was back to their seats America read the next fanmail

"This one is from Finally22, wow again! I'm adding this guy-"

"Girl" Canada corrected.

"-to my contacts!" America was about to take out his Iphone5 when a still fuming German insisted on the show being continued. America pouted, putting away his phone and going back to reading the question.

"'*going through the pictures Of Japan and Greece* it is to my understanding that I am not to speak of anything rated R...*glares at America*" America paused and laughed for a moment before finishing off the question, "so I had to rewrite my list... So Japan ...I see your out of the closet (no pun intended)-'HA! I really like this guy-"

"Girl!" Canada correct, once more.

"-'Hmm... My next victim shall be...England  
Why did I pick you? Well because I can.' Alright England, truth or dare?" America asked, a slight sliver of hope England would pick dare and that dare would be something involving England's VERY revealing waiter outfit…(Quick A/N: Please correct me, I do not know the proper name this piece of clothing o3o)

Bad America! Don't think that way!

"I guess… Dare? It can't be that ba-"England though aloud.

"Dare: I'm a sick and demented yaoi fan girl I want you to go streaking yelling "THE FLYING MINT BUNNYS ARE COMING!" ' …." America for once, had nothing to say. The room was also abnormally silent.

'Be careful what you wish for because you just might get it…?' That one line ran though America's head… Some rules need to be followed at all time.

"W-WHAT?" England finally broke the silence; he had to make sure he was hearing this right. England? Stripping? YELLING? This had to be some sick joke. America looked at the floor, he handed the paper off to England.

The American could feel the blush on his cheeks. Just the image of England running around the stage, completely nude-

No! No! No! No! No! Get those thoughts out of your head! This wasn't the time!

England sighed, why was it him who got the retarded dares! What was with this lady! Had she lost her marbles! Why should he run around nude!

Finally working up the courage, and knowing nothing he said would make this letter go away. England strolled out of the room, going to go strip and prepare himself mentally for the next few minutes of his life.

A few minutes after England left, America walked over to Japan. Leaning in to make sure no one else heard, he asked;

"Dude, do you have a camera? Preferably one that can take good quality photos while the image you are trying to capture is moving…?"

"Japan's mouth fell agape, so did the rest of the Nation's mouths. Was America going to…? No that sounded absurd!

"That bloody git better be happy! I'm only running around the stage once or twice before I'm putting my clothes back on!" England called from the behind the curtain, no way was he coming out before he needed to!

"Japan hurry! Give it to me" America quickly snatched the camera from the other nation's hands.

America was truly not prepared to see the sight that was known as England. He had seen England without a shirt before, but he always had pants! The British man dashed out, fully nude, and screamed at the top of his lungs;

"THE FLYING MINT BUNNYS ARE COMING! THE FLYING MINT BUNNYS ARE COMING!"

A very itty bitty, if you even look at it it'll break, part of England actually enjoyed running around. He would have enjoyed it even more if he had pants on but… It was the feeling of being free, allowed to do anything and not give a damn! Being a nation he had more freedom for laws, but he had a lot of restrictions as well. Most people have teenage years where they cause trouble, but being a nation his punk and pirate days were forever written in history.

"THE FLYING MINT BUNNYS ARE COMING!" England wailed once more, that was his second lap, deciding that was enough, he scurried off to the change rooms where he would once more, be fully dressed.

America's nose hadn't stopped bleeding from the second England walked out onto stage, his eyes never once strayed from the British man. Much to the American's shame, he had caught him sight going towards England's 'Vital Regions' more times than America was willing to admit. Though he wouldn't think it was possible, just remember such an event made America's face deepen in shade. After a few minutes the Englishman walked back out, fully clothed, and sat right beside the American.

'WHY DID HE- Oh wait, yeah his spot was right beside mine, stupid America! Don't let yourself get flustered! You are the hero after all!' America thought, feeling a bit nervous having England beside him still. Realizing he was the host and needed to end the show, America stood up, His National Anthem played in the background.

"U-uh that's all the questions this episode! Please tune in next time for more… Well what ever category this show counts as! Good bye!"

A/N: Hey~ Sorry this chapter was mostly headcanons but I was PM-ed with a bunch of really good ones, I'm sorry I didn't use them all but

I'd have like 17 pages ;D

And 2. I couldn't get an idea for some :/

So I want to hear back from you guys what some of your favorite pairs are, because I know what I want to have in these chapters, but I was wondering who I should pair together.

What I had in mind was

PruCan

GerIta

Giripan

UsUk

Slight FrUk

RoChu

Spanamo

More pairs? Sorry this was late, I didn't have a lot of reviews lol It's hard to write with one question being asked XDD!


	4. Episode Quattro (Four)

THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE! –No one gives two shits- … -goes to emo corner-, lol, enjoy guys and gurls~

* * *

"Bonjour mon ami~ France here, I was requested to host for today! I am terribly afraid to say that Russia, China and Japan will not be joining us today. Apparently Russia had some trouble back home, so he left to go 'make the invaders become one with Russia' he just happened to drag China along with him. I bet they are doing… Some R rated things ONHONHONHONHON~. Japan told me he already had plans with Greece today, I wonder if they are also showing their 'little sexy part' to each other-" France started to say, perverted thoughts were forming in his head.

"T RATED FRANCE, T RATED!" England blurted out; his cheeks were slightly pinker than normal.

"Oui, oui, Mon petit, we have some more 'Head canons' I really like these ones! These of course come from Pachimew, the first one reads;

'Canada plus hockey equals: INSANELY VIOLENT KICKASS CANADA.'

Oui! Never get in the way of Canada once he found out they lost a hockey match. I would prefer to eat England's cooking!" France exclaimed, feeling the need to insult England while he was speaking.

"Hell yeah, Birdie is THE sexiest thing in the world when he's pissed. Not saying he's not awesome when he acts all shy. Hey can we be excused, and can I borrow that broom clo- OUCH" Prussia yelped then proceeded to try and glare at the Canadian, key word: try.

"Shut. Up." Two words made the room silent, Canada was never, EVER aggressive- WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?

France brought the papers up to his face, quickly scanned them over before a loud laugh bubbled out of his throat

"There are no other questions/ Truth or Dares/ other for you on here, so leave if you want to! Remember Matthew~ you are French too~ It's natural for you to be Seme~"

Prussia picked the Canadian up bridal style before, what almost looked like skipping, out of the room.

"Prussia! Let me down!" Canada screamed, well his scream was only – if not softer – as loud as America talking normally. The two disappeared from sight.

"Frog, read the next damn 'head canon' before I leave." England sighed, this show was utter BS, and everyone knew it, he honestly had no idea why America's so call 'epic show' was still airing.

"But, mon cher~ the next question is about you~ are you sure you want to leave still." France knew he had captured the British man's interest once he mentioned England would be included.

"It better not be another fucking dare!" Arthur was still acting pissy about the last episode.

"Don't worry, this one isn't a dare~" 'there is a truth or dare coming up though…' France left out the last part, expecting the Englishman to bail after hearing he would be getting a T&D question.

"Fine, but it better be good." England muttered, only halfheartedly.

"|Oui! 'How the hell were you convinced spaghetti grew on trees? TREES, England! (Again, Spaghetti Tree Hoax. Real stuff)' Oh! I remember this, England why were you? It honestly does not make sense!" France laughed, silly country, spaghetti doesn't grow on trees!

"It wasn't a lie! I used my dark magic to make spaghetti grow on trees! Yes I realize they are trees, you do not need to repeat yourself! You kind of sound like that annoying American! Wait… That asshat, he's late again!" The bushy-eyed man was utterly amazed at how America, now, was late twice in a row! He didn't care if the younger nation wasn't hosting that day, he had a responsibility!

Somewhere, someone really loved to prove make England's life a living hell, because right as he finished his mental rant, a very, oh so familiar Maru Kaite Chikyuu started to play. The nations turned their heads toward a plain white wall on their right.

Three, two, ONE!

A motorcycle burst through the wall as if it was nobody's business to tell it otherwise. Riding the red 'cycle was a laughing American, fucking lovely. He was holding on with one hand, the other had a burger, half eaten.

"I'M THE HERO!" America cried, landing- SOMEHOW, god only knows how! - Safely. The reckless man was laughing, completely fine with the destruction he just caused.

"Badass entering, right? Am I right?" He continued to chuckle

"Veh~ America, did you hurt yourself?" Italy fidgeted, as amazing as America's stunt was, even Italy could tell it was stupid as hell.

"Just leave him Italien; he probably won't need the few brain cells he just killed." Germany said bluntly, ouch.

America stick out his bottom lip and pouted. Tension was running high in the air, and if Japan was here, he'd be sensing the mood and refraining from speaking. A loud moan cut through the silence, it wasn't really loud, but it sounded far away and… well... Who ever it came from was DEFINITLY enjoying themselves…

The silence was, well awkward. There's no way those two were…..

"Was…. That Mattie?" America exclaimed, a faint blush splashed on his cheeks.

The question went unanswered, because no one really needed to answer it, who else was it going to come from? Russia and China were too far away, Japan was most likely in Greece with the cat loving male. That only left Prussia and Canada.

"Oui…. Lets pretend this NEVER happened… America, this is from Pachimew, she wants to know truth or dare…" France stuttered over his words, but he was trying to clear the air.

"Well the Hero, always picks dare!" America sang, happy to have a distraction.

" Alright, 'America: (Dare) I dare you to answer these questions honestly: Is Death City in Death Valley Nevada? Are you a Meister? Maybe a weapon? If its a yes to any question, transform or have your partner transform into weapon form.' Eh? What is she talking about?" France was honestly confused, as well as quite a few other nations.

"SHSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~ Your supposed to keep it a secret! Well I guess the secret is out, but Im actually a weapon! I turn into a chainsaw, and England doesn't seem to want to wield me right now, also Lord Death awhile ago banned us from turning into weapons for no reason! I asked why and he said to keep the public from freaking out." America spoke happily; it was nice to talk about something no one knew about! It was an inside joke!

"What are you even talking about?" Germany asked, the American was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Eh? Have you never heard of Soul Eater? It's an anime me and Japan watch all the time! I asked Japan to completely recreate it, and also be able to turn me into a weapon! HE DID! It's so amazing!" The silly American bubbled; he was starting to feel as if the awkwardness was disappearing.

"Oh? Alright I think we have the question answered lets see… Oh this one is for Prussia! Oh… I dismissed him, right…" France decided to skip the question, and ask it when the albino was there.

"Alright this one is for Austria! Well I guess since he isn't here we'll have to call him, Germany! Let America use your phone! AMERICA, I CHOOSE YOU!" France called; he was having way too much fun being host.

The German reluctantly handed over his phone; the case had the German flag on it.

America dialed up Austria's number before pulling it up to his ear. Ringing. Ringing. Ringing.

"PICK UP!" America yelled, he really had no patience.

"Hello?" Austria answered, feeling that this was not going to end well.

"Yo Austria! I need you to do me a favor!" America had o hold back his laugh.

"What do you want, America?" The Austrian replied, America needed a favor that was never good.

"Truth or dare?"

"What?"

"Truth or dare! Just pick one!"

Austria weighed his options, he choose the later.

"Dare"

"Cool, okay your dare is to have a violin battle with Sebastian Michaelis!" America was actually quite excited to see the winner of this battle, he enjoyed a good competition and secretly loved Austria's music.

"Sebastian Michaelis? Isn't he a fictional character? You tried to explain to me his purpose once." Austria knew of Sebastian, he just really didn't feel like having to fly to England just to do some dumb dare.

"You're just scared your violin skills aren't as awesome as his!" America taunted.

This hit a nerve of the Austrian man.

"Fine! You are an ass! But I'll go duel with Sebastian, but just for a bit, I do have better things to do."

"Oi! Austria, I bet you'll lose, so suck it loser!" Called a voice, two figures appeared on the stage; Prussia and Canada. Prussia wore a huge smirk, and had his arm around the latter's waist. Canada's hair was messier than before, he had a hand on his neck while the other was holding onto his once neat tie. The Canadian's clothes were ruffled up, and he seemed to have a faint blush clouding his cheeks. The pair took their seats; Gilbert moved his arm from around Matthew's waist to be resting on the back of the Canadian's chair.

"… Is that Prussia?" Austria asked after a moment, he was pretty sure it was, but better not make a fool of himself.

"The one and awesome!" Prussia smirk grew wider- if it was even possible- and a small 'kessessessessesse' escaped his lips.

"-Sigh-, do I have to send Hungary over to put you in your place?" The Austrian threatened. The Prussian stopped laughing, and glared at the phone.

"That's un-awesome of you to threaten people." Prussia was secretly scared of frying pans because of Hungary.

"Leave Prussia alone… I am the second largest country, I can take her!" Canada whispered. Prussia looked back at the Canadian beside him. How was the former country so lucky to have such a great…? Wait… What were they? More than friends, THAT'S FOR SURE. He hadn't asked Canada to be his boyfriend… Were they dating?

"Anyways dude, I gotta go talk to my lil' bro for abit~ Send a recording of your battle! Thanks, bye!" America hung up by crushing the phone in his hands. He whipped his head around to stare holes into the Prussian's head. America was oblivious to some things, but he ALWAYS knew what happened in broom closets, after all, he and England had been in them many times…

"I'm not your little brother! I would be the older brother anyways…" Canada corrected, he didn't mind correcting America, it was when he forgot in only a few days that it bugged the second largest nation.

"Hey Prussia. DO you know what I'm gonna do to you?" America ignored Canada completely, he cracked his knuckles if he was Russia, there would be a 'KOLKOLKOL' coming out his mouth.

"UH-"  
"HONHONHONHON~ Mon petit Canada~ I see you found a lover, Oui? I taught you so well~!" France laughed, rather he had a sick pleasure in annoying people or was a complete pervert.

"S-shut it Frog!" England spat, he dumped his glass of water on France's head, and damn this guy needed a cold shower! Canada got some, big deal!

A flash of blond, blue and a light black was suddenly on the stage. A female with long blonde hair down to her shoulders, a Vocaloid cosplay shirt and jeans was currently holding onto England's neck with both hands. She was thoroughly pissed off, she was glaring at the poor Englishman.

"Oh hey! Alaska! What's up, long time no see, mind letting go of Britain, I still need him." America laughed his 'hero' laugh as he waited for the rabid fan to calm down.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH FRANCE!" 'Alaska' wailed.

"Calm down! Take France, I know you have an obsession with him." Germany was completely calm; He acted like he could care less if the British man died!

The blonde instantaneously dropped England and put her hands behind her back.

"U-uh… Sorry…" 'Alaska' whispered, reverting back to her shy girl ways.

"It's fine Ally (short for Alaska) just don't kill him, hahaha~!" America walked over to the dazed Englishman, and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Its Naomi…" The girl replied.

"What ever you say Ally!" America was just doing this to annoy her now.

"Get you hands off me, FRANCE! I want this stupid show to be over as soon as possible, ask the next question." England sighed, he quickly removed America's arm from around his shoulders. Naomi, figuring no one would care if she stayed for the rest of the round, sat beside Canada, is Russia's seat. The albino glared at the blonde, and pulled the Canadian closer to himself, no way was he going to lose Matthew to some bitch! Wait didn't losing something imply you have it? Prussia liked that, the thought of Canada being his.

"Mon ami Prussia? This question is for you, what it is like being… Hungary's bitch?" France burst out laughing, no way! This fangirl did NOT just go there!

"The awesome me is NOT Hungary's bitch!" Prussia shot back.

"You keep telling yourself that, what ever makes you happy bro." America joked, this was WAY too funny, if America kept acting the way he was now he knew Prussia had every right to give him a good punch. The only female in the room, Alaska was practically killing herself from laughing so hard, and the Canadian beside her was having an even harder time trying to stifle his laughter.

Damnit! Prussia was furious is cheeks were rapidly turning red, fucking Hungary! Treating him like the awesome Prussia like a bitch! This wasn't as funny as everyone was making it seem.

Oh no, that wasn't what was funny, what was funny was someone FINALLY called Prussia out on it, the other countries already made a silent pack to let the former country have his ego. But no~ this fan had hit the nail right on its head.

L-O-V-E-L-Y

"Verdmmt! I AM NOT HUNGARY'S BITCH, SO LAY OFF! I COULD KICK HER GIRLY ASS!" Yelling things you don't mean, just one of the steps to get to 'Shit I Fucked Up-Ville'.

"Oh yeah? Why don't I call her? I bet she'd love to prove you wrong!" America responded, starting to pick a fight with the egoistic Prussian.

The other countries rolled their eyes, this was becoming a stupid competition between the doorknobs, seeing who will back down first, and they wouldn't go as far as to ACTUALLY do anything. Just regular idiot things, such as yelling at the top of their lungs for ABSOLUTLY NO REASON! This little show went on for about ten minutes before the duo needed to stop and catch their breath.

"Before you two start something up again, can I say something? Prussia isn't Hungary's bitch, he's mine." Canada whispered, blushing madly at his statement. As soon as he finished speaking, he hid his face in Kumijiro's fur, who confusedly asked;

"Who?"

Canada just ignored the bear, he couldn't speak. Well the Canadian could, it would more or less be a squeak that's all.

"B-Birdie?" Prussia blink in disbelief, did…?

"Woah! Mattie! Hahaha, I guess I'm cool with that, but dude, next time you seriously have to him in check." America pouted to the Prussian behind him. Who was now fuming due to America's trademark hero laugh.

"You bloody git! Can we finish the show in peace?" England sighed; he crossed his legs and wore a bored expression.

"Qui! This is the last of Livvykitty's questions, next is mon ami Pachimew~ Ahh~ Je'taime~ Mon cher always is always sending questions." France sighed happily, quickly scanning over the letter to make himself familiar with it.

"Frog! Continue!" The Englishman sank lower into his chair and released a huff of air.

"Be patient, Pachimew writes:

'Germany is Holy Roman Empire. He just doesn't have any memories of it.' (THERE'S SOLID CANON PROOF! Search hello hello hello Hetalia on YouTube, click on the video that says hello hello hello, England's magic messes up and makes everyone younger, AND GERMANY BECOMES HOLY ROME! It's only in Japanese, BUT IT'S PROOF!)  
Also, I WANNA GLOMP MORE! America! CANADA! ITALY! GLLOOOOMMMMPPP!  
P.S. America, your reaction to my first headcanons proves that your obliviousness is a facade. Just drop the mask, will you?'

Hmm, I faintly remember this incident, England, please clarify?" France tilted his head to the side and his facial expression changed to one of confusion.

"Oh, dreadfully sorry m'lady but I honestly don't remember this too well, I remember being a pirate, Spain being an asshole… And France… was doing something, were you even there?" England questioned.

"I remember Chibitalia, and our ChibiGermany and Prussia. But not much after that, and Germany, you do look a lot like our late HRE… Oh oui, Italy is still a little touchy about that." France grimaced as his eyes slowly looked Italy's way. His head way hanging low, causing his bangs to shield his eyes. For once the Italian was oddly silent.

Germany placed a hand gently on Italy's shoulder, trying his best to be comforting instead of strict. But because he was Germany and it wasn't his nature to be friendly looking, he was having a deal of trouble trying to put a genuine smile and give off a secure and safe aura. The hand placed on the Italian's shoulder was shrugged off, the shorter male stood and stored out of the room, sparkling tears rolling down his face.

As soon as Germany saw the tears, he was on his feet in seconds chasing after the crying Italian.

The rest of the cast waited in silence, a dreadful, painful, BORING silence. No one wanted to be the person to end it's silence, but at the same time they wanted to end it themselves.

"Uh… S-so, the next part of Miss Pachimew's question was to… Glomp Canada, America and … Well we know Italy isn't going to want to partake in any 'glomping' for now anyways. Canada already got his turn, but Amerique are you okay with it?" France started off awkwardly but quickly gained his normal confidence now that the silence was gone.

"Dude, only one ride per customer!" America made a big 'X' by crossing his arms together, and shook his head back and forth, Texas sliding down his face slightly.

"Git, rather you have horrible memory or can't count, you've never been 'glomped'

C- Uh, what was his name…? He looks like you but… he's quieter and less annoying." England stumbled over his words, trying to remember that one individual's name

"Nah dude, you must be getting old or something 'cuz I was totally glomped last time and by the guy that looks like me, you must be drunk 'cuz your seeing double! HAHAHA" America obnoxiously laughed his 'hero' laugh, making sure to make it EXTRA loud; he didn't want any drama in his show, and the whole crying Italy thing wasn't helping. So he decided to try throwing it out the window in a box that said 'FUCK'.

"England, bro, this is coming from a friend, your getting so old you don't need to drink to get drunk AND you have memory loss."

"Oui, he's old, now let's-"France 'honhonhonhon'd, something perverted crossed his mind once again, then he skipped to the next question.

"Finally22 writes, oh her again, I feel so loved~ We should all go into the back room and *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEP*

Oh~honhonhonhon, and maybe even *BEEEEEEEEEP* Oh~ and some of the people will be like /U-SUK/! (A/N: hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge, if-you-don't-get-this-you-need-to-remove-the-slash *coughs* sorry, bad cough…)

Oui~? It'll be luxurious and gorgeous~" France was buzzed out, his speech that-kids under-the-age-of-18-shoudn't-hear made blushes creep onto the entire cast's faces –with the exception of France of course.

"France! If you keep saying perverted things I WILL END YOU." America snapped, trying to not make eye contact with anyone, he had a sinking feeling France specifically worded his 'speech' to imply America liked England.

"Fine! But I won't be happy about reading now, Finally22 writes:

'Hey America did you get the pictures I sent you of England?  
Great  
Well I'm back, happy to see you all again! Hmm...next victiam shall be Italy and because I'm not COMPLETELY heartless I dare you to eat as much pasta as you can handle you sweet little angel *kisses head*  
As for the rest of you... Your dares shall be either painful or humiliating... *smile*  
Oh and because parings are aloud... Well, you'll see. Bye Boys, see you next time'

UUUUH… So … Who's getting Italy…?" France turned his eyes towards Japan's seat, shit no Japan. It seemed the whole cast had the same idea because their stares were directly at where Japan should be.

"Do we HAVE to do this dare…?" America whined, Japan wasn't here, Romano wasn't here, hey Prussia was loud and could probably talk to Italy easil-

"WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO?" The American bellowed, standing up and walking over to Prussia's vacant seat.

There should have been a defensive, yet quiet voice heard after America's scream… The blonde's eyes darted to Canadia's seat, no Canadia…

"For. Fucks. Sake." America's face twisted into one of annoyance, his brother ditched the fucking show!

Russia, China, Japan then Germany and Italy, NOW PRUSSIA AND CANADA.

That only leaves himself, England and France… Wait HOW had he not noticed earlier?

"You wanker, don't tell me you only just realized they left?" England sifted in his seat, he crossed his legs and used his one leg as leverage for right arm, his head was resting in his right hand, the left arm was neatly folded across his chest, left hand holding onto rights elbow.

"I'm the hero! Of course I noticed they left… According to Pachi~ I'm just using a façade!" America shifted Texas, before trying to slick back his hair and put on –what America considers anyways- a 'smart' face.

"Yes yes, your 'brilliant' now go get Italy, I'll go cook*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

Wait, cooking isn't a swear word or anything perverted! Why was I beeped out?" England fumed, feeling slightly offended.

"Dude, your cooking NEEDS to be buzzed out, we want teens cooking good food, not poisonous burnt crap." America laughed, waving a hand at the peeving Englishman before disappearing into the backroom.

"If America is gone, and you cannot cook, it is up to je~ ma cuisine est superbe!

"Frog, stop bragging and go make some pasta, or something. I haven't seen my fairy friends all day, so I'll talk to them!" England stood up abruptly and turned his back to the French chef.

"Oh seriously?" America's voice rang from the backroom.

"I like THAT idiot, my bloody luck." England whispered, he sighed and  
tried to call Flying Mint Bunny, but she didn't want to come.

"So like dude, if I was to come over to your place sometime, how would I get there? 'Cuz it isn't on the map!" America casually strolled onto with stage with Italy to his right side, they were currently looking a map… Of America.

'Narcissist!' Britain thought, mentally face-palming 'Where did I go wrong in raising him?'

Germany was following after the two happy idiots, while UK mentally face-palmed, Germany's head was resting in his hands, sighing from frustration.

"Bro, like ten mins ago you were all pissed, what happened?" America asked, taking a seat beside England while Italy sat beside the American, and don't even ask about Germany, he obviously sat beside Italy.

"Veeh~ Germany told me he l-" A hand was placed over Italy's wide mouth, Germany's face was a mixture of pure rage and utter embarrassment.

"Not now, Italia."

"Ita-cha? Francy-Pants is almost done your pasta, please be ready to eat in a few minutes!

-DING-

"What, a half an hour already, wow that went by fast. Alright! Thanks for tuning in again, peace! The hero is signing off!" America's character song played in the back ground, as he turned his volume all the way up and laughed as LOUD and as LONG as he possibly could.

"Wait! We still have one more dare!" France barged in, holding the plate of pasta in his one hand and paper in the other.

"Well hurry up! This show has to end, like, NOW." America rushed the Frenchman.

"It's from our Pachimew, she asks us to watch all of 'Hetalia' Well let's go to America's house and go watch some good anime!" France smiled happily, walking over to Italy and handing him a fancy silver plate.

"Grazie! Veeh~ Luddy (Ludwig) can we go?" Italy chirped, his happy-go-lucky attitude back in place.

"Fine, but I wont stay forever… I have better tings to do!" Germany stood, he considered just leaving, but turned to face Italy. He held his hand out, offering his hand to help the small Italian.

"AMERICA! YOUR OVER YOUR LIMIT, THIS SHOW IS CUTTING INTO TWILIGHT'S AIRTIME! LET'S GO!" A random stagehand yelled.

Showtalia was abruptly cut off.

* * *

A/N: Kessessessessesse~ Sorry for the wait, that's totally unawesome of me. I think I'm only going to update once or twice a week… I got so much school right now, a lot of big tests. By the way…

I LOVE YOU ALL, I don't care if only a few people favourited/followed this story, Im that one girl who will cry of happiness from only two favourites… I'm that hardcore XDD

Keep sending in reviews, if you think I fucked up somewhere tell me… Well that's all for now lol. Keep those reviews / questions/other crap coming and I'll continue posting chapters.

One last thing, I'm a failure author who needs to 'promote' her other fanfic, so if your bored and have a minute, I'd really love some more reviews for my HetaZombie fic… It's a little late for Halloween, but I only started writing it like two weeks ago LOL.

I honestly think I did better on HetaZombie than Showtalia… I know I spent more time on it then this fic… Anyways, enjoy I hope you like the next chapters to come :) I love every fucking one of you so much 3 3 3


	5. Episode funf (Five)

OMFG ITS BEEN FOREVER! MWAHAHAHAAH Anyways –deep breath- haha.. Yeah, okay so like… LETS. DO. THIS. SHIT!

Disclaimer: IF I OWNED THIS, ALL THESE PAIRINGS WOULD BE CANON!

* * *

"HAH! Hey bro, we totally almost got cancelled, but I'm so cool that I convinced my brother… uh… CANAD-I-uh… Yeah, to take responsibility for it, and it's technically not mine now. But what ever, he would've had to host; no one can find him though… Alright, so this episode we have:

Me, England, France, Germany, Italy, Japan, China, Russia, Cana-e-uh… Moving on, and Prussia!" America flailed his arms happily, enjoying the spotlight he once again had.

"Why am I last? The awesome me doesn't deserve to be last!" Prussia snapped placing an arm around the Canadian beside him; Canada rolled his eyes yet still leaned into the touch.

"Enough with this barf-fest, um… Where did the questions go…?" America looked around he wore a puzzled expression; he quickly scanned the room for any sign of the lost papers.

"Where in the world did I go wrong when I raised you?" England thought aloud to himself, completely bewildered by how the American acted. Nevertheless the Englishman stood and helped search for the loose-leaf as well. The cast was in a large room, it was windowless, had a door to the East side that led to the back stage. Plants were in all corners of the room and paintings from all countries present hung on the walls. They were all sitting on plush red chairs, almost fancy enough to be dining room chairs, but not 5 star restaurant chairs. A table was stationed in front of the group, it was glass and the wood was a dark creamy colour. The flooring was a grey wool and the walls were a painted sandy-cream colour. It wasn't very exciting and seemed very much more downplayed then the previous room; which looked like someone was about to start a rave. Then again, they were at America's house so an extreme house suited his personality. A more soothing calm yet elegant house would fit the description of the Canadian anyways.

The table had water for everyone and small bottle of maple syrup… Of course. Under one of the glasses there was a small folded piece of paper. England rolled his eyes and reached for the paper, of course picking up the glass first. He motioned to the paper in his hand before handing it to America.

"Thanks dude, where was it?" America accepted the paper, unfolding it and quickly reading the questions.

"Under your bloody glass, you git." England sighed and sat down next to France, whom started to hit on the Englishman. The fight quickly ceased once America's mouth opened.

"Okay, so this is from our awesome Livvykitty, Yo Livvy~ I'm giving you a shout out! Haha, anyways, she says

'America can speak every language known to man because of the abundance of immigrants from different nations.'

Oh yeah! I do know a few languages!" America laughed, smirking slightly at the feeling of knowing almost all languages.

"Please refrain from encouraging him; we do NOT need his ego any large. Thank you." The thick-eye browed male stated, a playful smile plastered on his face.

"England, dude. Not cool bro. Not cool." America pouted slightly, before continuing the questions.

"'England will deny it to the ends of the Earth, but he wants to be told just once that he's pretty.' Seriously?" America looked over, disbelief clearly shown on his face.

The Englishman turned many shades of red and turned is head away from America, scowling at the VERY interesting wall.

"Aww~ Mon ami, you are very beautiful! Magnifique, oui?" France draped an arm around the pouting male, but the limb was swiftly removed.

Alfred strolled over to Arthur, he gently grabbed the shorter male's shin, forcing him to look the American. America leaned down and whispered into his ear, which instantaneously made the other male blush madly. The flustered Englishman nodded slightly and a brief kiss was shared, sweet, short and full of love. Just the way a fangirl likes it.

A quiet murmur was heard around the room before all was silent once more; America cleared his throat trying to clear the awkward atmosphere that surrounds the ten nations.

"A~nyways… Next headcanon is for Prussia,

'Prussia is only alive because he became the personification of all concentration camps. His body is riddled with scars from all the people killed.'

Dude! Are you serious?" America stared –once again- in disbelief at the sheet of paper he held. Did he read that right…?

Prussia tightened his grip around Canada, finding comfort in being beside the blonde. The Canadian just gave a loving smile before placing a hand on Prussia's arm, quietly signing it was all over and done with, history was just that, the past; history.

"Y-you bet the awesome me has tons of scars. They show how badass I am!" The cocky Prussian tried to play off the fact he was technically supposed to be dead and the only thing keeping him alive was the horrible memories of pain he felt at one point in life.

Germany also found this to be touchy subject; it was mostly his fault Prussia was covered in scars… Italy had picked up on the sudden change of the German; he captured the muscular blonde's hand and brought it to his face. Cradling the hand and leaning into the gentle touch.

"It's not your fault! As countries we can't disobey our bosses… It hurt no matter what choice you made; it's not your fault Ludwig!" Feliciano urgently whispered.

"West, I'm fine. The awesome me would never let such a minor detail bum me out! Kessessessessesse! The past is the past, right?" Prussia smirked, he nodded at America, telling him to hurry the hell up and continue. This was depressing enough if you thought about it too long…

"Right-o! Oh Germany and Italy, this fits perfectly:

'If you look closely, you can see a red string tied to Germany and Italy's pinkies, binding them as soul mates.' D'awww so cute, now let's stop all this chick-flick crap and have something awesome and something where I can really show I'm the hero!" America ranted; he couldn't have a cuteness overload in front of everyone! That would be so not cool, so he settled for the 'I don't give a shit' approach.

Italy held out his pinky, bringing it eye-level before closing one eye and staring. He brought Germany's hand to his face once again, but this time to just look at his pinky as well.

"I don't see anything? Veeh~ does-that-mean-were-not-soul-mates?" Italy worried, feeling a slight panic rushing in his veins.

The German blushed a slight pink, but nonetheless let the curious Italian play with his hand.

"Itary-san (Italy) just because you do not see it, does not mean it is not rear (real)." Japan happily stated, he quickly snapped a few photos with his camera. Blackmail or send them to Hungary? Which paid more in the long run…?

"Veeh, Doitsu! (Germany) Can you see the string? Is it pretty?" Italy turned his head upwards to the German; a blissful smile was spread across his face. Germany looked at his finger then at Italy's. He saw no string of any kind. Well, duh, what was he expecting… Ludwig crosses pinkies with Feli, and tried his best to smile naturally, it was very hard to block out the eight other onlookers..

"I can see it; it looks like a very, pretty, red." Germany shook his finger while Italy somehow managed to look even more thrilled.

"Really? I wish I could see it, oh no! If I eat pasta will the string get dirty? Or while I'm using the bathroom?" Italy tried to feel for the string, but of course nothing was felt.

"It looks fine, clean… Pure…Just-" Germany closed his mouth, almost speaking something that could end his existence; 'just like you'.

Who know three simple words were ALWAYS the hardest to say? Except 'I hate you' that's always so easy to say…

"Just…?" The Italian smiled, he wanted to hear what the end of this sentence would sound like…

"JUST IT SOUNDS LIKE I'M GOING TO BARF IF WE DON'T CONTINUE!" America moved a finger towards his mouth and made a puking signal which was accompanied by sounds as well.

"That was all from Livvykitty, next is frooooom~ Lars Solheim, wait isn't that Netherlands…?" America stopped for a minute, wasn't that Belgium's older sibling? Or something?

"Eh? Lars? Hmm, I know Netherlands but I never asked his human name… It's kind of personal, not something you give out to just anyone." Canada thought along with America.

"What ever, it's not really important, anyways this fan says its time for more headcanons! Sweet first one is for me! HAHA:

'America is one hell of an actor. He can even cry on demand. He'll play out movie scenes for you if he likes you, but he really enjoys acting like a complete psychopath when no one expects it. He has the best insane cackle.' OH MY GOD! This dude is right on! Well if you think about it, it only makes sense. I DO have Hollywood and all the awesome actors live there or anywhere else in my country." America bragged, feeling accomplished by his amazing talent.

"Did you wankers not hear me earlier? Do NOT feed is ALREADY over-sized ego." England pointed to the sparkling American, whom was going on about how he does some of the best impressions ever.

"Can we continue before I go home-aru?" China yawned, and rested is head on Russia. The Russian was rather really fond of China or just didn't care.

"Fine fine, Russia bro! France! This one is for you:

'Russia and France had a fling a long time ago in the time of Peter the Great and Catherine the Great, when Russia was über obsessed with France and France thought he was pretty awesome too. It didn't work out, but the two are still friends to this day. When they speak to each other, they often do so in French, partly because the language is beautiful and partly because they like to annoy the other nations that don't speak it.'

That… Is fucking messed up." America gawked at the two nations, utterly creeped out France and Russia get along…

"I do not want to speak of my plans while people are here. After all, I usually speak of how I want to see everyone's begging face…" Russia slightly 'kolkolkolkol'd under his breath, while France laughed uneasily.

"Moving on, China!" America pointed to the Chinese man, "I choose you to speak! So how do you deal with this guy?"

"Russia? I just do." China plainly stated.

"Umm… That was all from Lars, next is from~ DivineOokami! And he is asking for Italy to be T or D'd! Yo, Italy truth or dare?" America did a 360 spin before pointing at the Italian clinging to Germany.

"Veeh? Truth or Dare? I guess truth! I did a dare before anyways." Feli smiled sweetly then went back to annoying the German.

"do you and Germany do "Fun" stuff together?" America fell silent; he REALLY wanted to hear this answer!

"Veeh~ of course we do! We do fun things all the time, like when we play soccer one time, or when I ran away and Germany chased after me, but when he turned around and ran away I chased him! It was really fun, and once in a while he will drink his beer while I have wine and pasta! Then we would play a board game! Oh one time he played Xbox with me, it was fun! But I kept dying and Germany had to save me! See lots of fun! Or when I made pasta and he kept cleaning up after me! Veeh, I thought it was funny when I called Germany when Romano got his hair curl stuck in mine! Germany, wasn't that fun?" Italy rambled on, not really sure what he was talking about, but not finding a need to stop. Not that it really mattered; it was the last question and his!

"… Ja…" Germany sighed, let it go Germany, at least he hadn't said anything weird.

"Italy, Bro, that story was totally lame. What the reader meant was 'FUN' things, as in sex and stuff." America pursed his lips and pouted, he knew Germany was into that kinky crap, he wanted to know what was going on behind doors! Wait… WHY DID HE WANT TO KNOW?

"Veeh? Sex? Well not yet, we almost did once but Germany said he didn't want to hurt me so we just-"A hand was placed over the giant Italian's mouth. Germany's eye was slightly twitching, and a vein looked like it wanted to pop from the utter embarrassment coursing through his blood.

"Italien! Be quiet!" Germany barked, he a faint blush coated his cheeks.

"West, you're a real sweetheart on the inside, aren't ya, kessessessessesse!" Prussia laughed, though in all honestly he was proud his little brother cared about his lover… The Prussian only hoped Canada thought he was just as good.

-DING-

"Thank god. I didn't want to hear anymore of this nonsense!" England sighed before standing up and stretching, America stood as well; he winked at the Englishman before walking over and slapping him on the ass.

"I'm ready to go anytime." The American winked, and then captured the shorter blonde's hand.

America waved bye to the camera, before leaving with England. Russia whispered something to China which made him laugh, and they were off. Prussia plainly stated he was hungry and request-demanded for Canada's pancakes. The Prussian then added 'If we don't use up all the maple syrup I have another idea for it…' those two scurried off quickly after that. Japan and France exchanged perverted glances before walking out together, Japan snapped one more photo of the blushing German before calmly leaving.

Germany had his face in his hands and looked like he wanted to kill everything, or go scream into a pillow out of embarrassment.

"V-Veh, Ludwig… I'm sorry if I did something wrong." Italy whispered almost silently, tears were forming at the corner of his eyes, and he stared at the grey carpeted floor. German looked up for a brief second, then sighed. Why could he never win against this Italian? The German wrapped an arm gently around the other's waist, while the other moved to his face. Italy's lips released a small gasp before being occupied by other soft ones. Italy leaned into the hesitant touch, placing a hand on Ludwig's chest and the other into the surprisingly soft blonde locks. The icy-eyed male slowly pulled away, a small smile dared to tug the sides of his usually stoic expression.

"Anyways, I'll be out in a second Russia, I left my Shinatty-chan plushie under the-" Holy hell… China quickly grabbed the plushie, then nearly bolted out of the room. Fleeing as if his life depended on getting out of that room.

…

Fucking cockblockers

* * *

So I've got a few people messaging me asking when I'm putting out chapter four… Guy its out, I just replaced the chapter XD If you haven't read four, go do that now! Seriously, pretend you'll get to be a country for a day if you do! Or your fav pairing becoming canon, that's always nice too!

Heh, so there chapter five, Jesus that took WAAAAAY too long to write –re-reads- omg I didn't even write that much! Dude… anyways, thanks for all the questions (as always) I'll update once OR TWICE IF I CAN a week, yeah… Whelp that's all XD Send in more questions :3 I love your guy's creative-ness!

OH YEAH ONE LAST THING BEFORE I FORGET CUZ I WILL!

Lars, I really liked your idea for Prussia… I might have to write a fic based on that headcanon XD just-a heads up! Also I had my own theory about why Prussia is still alive (well I got two actually, I'll tell you both cuz I roll like that! XD)

NO.1: There once was two Prussias. A male and a female. When Prussia dissolved the female Prussia gave her life so the male could live. Because of this no one remembers her, except Gilbert.

AND

NO.2: The Allies originally planned to just kill Prussia. But Canada thought it was the wrong choice. In the end Matthew convinced them to just let Gilbert live on as East Germany.

Don't even get me started on some headcanons I have for pairings… I could write a chapter just based on my own XD Anyways, thanks again!


	6. AN Am I the only one who hates these?

Okay so this is a A/N .

WAIT, WAIT WAIT, DONT LEAVE! I have a reason for this! (Ill take it down once the new chapter is up lol)

So the other day, I had turned the Showtalia chapters into two chapters, both finished and lovely little things~

Then my computer crashed, appearently I have ALOT of problems with it... When I got my laptopback only half of my laptop's content was recovered, which meant my HetaZombie which I was rewriting and my Showtalia chapters were both, DUH DUH DUHH, GONE.

I have flipped so many tables! Im absolutely pissed off this happened! yeah, That's about it- BUT STILL PISSED OFF!

I'll have the chapters up as soon as possible... -3-

... Ah! Mother fucking eh...


End file.
